


Remedies & Diseases 'Verse

by Likiel



Series: The Remedies and Diseases 'Verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark Dean Winchester, Embedded Video, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some remedies worse than the disease.</p><p>Part I: Disease: Soulless!Sam / Remedy: Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedies & Diseases 'Verse

  
**Title:** Remedies  & Diseases 'Verse - Part I  
 **Vidder:** [](http://likiel.livejournal.com/profile)[**likiel**](http://likiel.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist/Song:** This Will Destroy You - "There are some remedies worse than the disease"  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for violence.  
 **Category:** Gen, Video-fic, AU Verse.  
 **Disclaimers:** music and images not mine.  
 **Summary:** Part I of the 'Verse: The Disease: Soulless!Sam. The Remedy: Dean.  
 **Notes:** Read the description of the verse.  __[](https://vimeo.com/36893278)

 

 

 

Quotes/Dialogues (Extract from Season six):

0:30 SOULLESS!SAM: “You got to promise not to try to bring me back”

0:33 DEAN: “How long you’ve been back Sam? “

0:36 DEAN: “What you’ve been doing?”

0:37 SOULLESS!SAM: “Hunting”

0:39 SOULLESS!SAM: “You finally had what you wanted”

0:40 DEAN: “I wanted my brother! Alive!”

0:45 DEAN: “It’s Sam, Bobby.”

0:50 DEAN: “He’s different”

0:54 DEAN: “He watched me get turned!”

0:56 DEAN: “He threw me to that vamp, I’m telling you, it’s not my brother.”

1:00 SOULLESS!SAM: “There’s something wrong me, really wrong. I’ve known it for a while.”

1:04 CASTIEL: “It’s his soul.”

1:06 CASTIEL: “It’s gone.”

1:08 DEAN: “Now, I don’t even know who you are! I just…”

1:10 SOULLES!SAM: “Dean, I was wrong, but I’m telling you, I’m… I’m trying to get right!”

1:16 SOULLESS!SAM: “You get the job done and nothing really hurts.”

1:18 DEAN: “You’re not having second thoughts about getting your soul back?”

1:21 SOULLESS!SAM: “So you’re saying having a soul equals… suffering.”

1:26 DEAN: “I’m talking about doing something about this and fast!”

1:29 DEAN: “His soul has been in there for a year and I understand that it’s… damaged?”

1:35 DEATH: “Try flayed… to the raw nerve.”

1:39 CASTIEL: “Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he’s locked inside himself for the rest of his life.”

1:46 SOULLESS!SAM: “My brother find a way to put it back in me. I don’t want it.”

1:50: SOULLESS!SAM “It’s my life! It’s my soul!”

1:52: SOULLESS!SAM: “Dean doesn’t care about me! He just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in hell! He’ll kill me to get that other guy back!”

1:58: SOULLESS!SAM: “Please… don’t do this.”

 

Let me introduce you to my new SPN video project called “Remedies & Diseases ‘Verse”.  It has three parts, three videos with a same theme:  a disease and its remedy and each time, each video, they’ll change. The summary and the artistic goal of this verse is to show that sometimes, There Are Some Remedies Worse Than The Disease.

The music: The same track was used for the tree parts. It’s the wonderful music of “This Will Destroy You” named “There are some remedies worse than the disease.” The track is during 6:18 and I cut it in three parts.

**Part one - The Story: the disease is Soulless!Sam and the remedy is Dean.**

With what I have in mind for the next two vids, I can safely say that it was the easy one to do. When season six was aired, I was surprised by how much I liked the Soulless plot, considering that it was obvious from the start and not that much original. But the way Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles played their characters and the way they managed to give a new perspective to Sam & Dean’s relationship really made me love the whole thing I already made a video about Soulless!Sam & Dean relationship with the song “Joga” by Bjork. But it was more to show a lingering love between the two of them, a lingering feeling that made them brothers, and that was still there despite the fact that Sam couldn’t feel it.

But in this vid? It’s the total opposite.

In this vid, I choose to treat the brothers as incapable of co-existing or of loving each other. Here, it’s not only Sam who can’t feel a thing for Dean, its more about Dean who can’t accept this new version of Sam, who don’t see him as his brother at all, and wants, by all means, no matter the consequences, get rid of him, and get his real brother back. So: Disease equals Soulless!Sam and Remedy equals Dean. But like the summary said, there are remedies worse than the disease itself and the first part of this verse illustrated a Dean willing to risk the destruction of Sam to cure him from his soulless version.

It’s not before Soulless!Sam was confronted by Dean, that he admitted there was something wrong with him, and after Dean let Castiel soul-oscopy him like Soulless!Sam let him tortured that kid in 7.03, that the younger man start to understand Dean won’t back down at any obstacle to get him back to what he was.

At the beginning, Soulless!Sam is all for it, let’s get his soul back, but he also try to show Dean that he’s trying and willing to be whatever Dean need him to be. (Quote at 1:10 _“Dean, I was wrong, but I’m telling you, I’m… I’m trying to get right!”_ ) But eventually and because he’s Soulless, the job come first and he’s more effective, more good at it that he ever be.  Dean, who didn’t try to accept him, wants to take that away from him, want to take him away. Soulless!Sam started to have second thoughts about getting his soul back and his brother can feel it. Dean needs to act now: “ _I’m talking about doing something about this and fast!_ ” (Quote at 1:26)

The remedy is Dean, and everything he’s willing to risk _(“Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he’s locked inside himself for the rest of his life”_ ) to get that _mutilated thing, flayed to the raw nerve_ , inside Sam, where it belongs.

The first part of this verse feature an inflexible Dean when it comes to deals with his soulless brother: No nostalgia, no hesitation and no mercy, just the hardest and the most effective way to kill a disease.

Of course, when you put it that way, you can’t help but feeling a little pity for Soulless!Sam, especially when he begged Dean not to do it, at the end, but, who feels sorry for the flu? And let’s not forget what I didn’t show in the vid, like, his attempt of murder on Bobby.

Again, this video is what I call a fic-vid, which means it’s not my thoughts on the canon and certainly not the way I saw the whole plot about Soulless!Sam and Dean. It’s an artistic and fictional way to give you an alternative perspective on what happened.

\----::::----::::-----

Remember, feedback are strongly appreciated and thumbs on the vid are loved!

Kiss,

Likiel.

 


End file.
